


Seriously What's Up With All the Coincidences

by Leadams03



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Badass Rey, Ben has Mommy issues, Blow Jobs, Can you tell I'm on my period?, Daddy Issues, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mommy Issues, Porn With Plot, Rey - Freeform, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Secret Relationship, Switch Ben, Switch Kylo Ren, Switch Rey, tongue penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadams03/pseuds/Leadams03
Summary: Ben Solo has been looking forward to his first date with his long term online crush. He doesn't realize she's the same office girl that he's been dreaming about for months.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Seriously What's Up With All the Coincidences

“Hey Solo! Can you take my shift on Friday, please? I have a date.” Ben Solo looked up to Rey Palpatine, his coworker. He hadn’t talked to her much, but he had personally always thought that she was insanely cute. Not that he would ever tell her that, of course.

“I can’t, I have plans.” He replied shortly.

“Ok, I get that,” She pouted her bottom lip but turned away. He looked back to the paper he was editing.

“C’mon Rey, you know that the silent boy Solo wouldn’t help you,” Poe Dameron joked. Ben didn’t look up from his paper. He had grown used to Dameron’s verbal abuse after the first two months of the former pilot having gotten a job there. 

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Poe, don’t be rude.” She said simply.

“Well, I don’t know who would want to be around that asshole.” Poe laughed. Rey didn’t join in. Ben’s grip on his mouse tightened.

“I actually have a date as well, for your information.” Ben spat. Rey and Poe turned to him.

“You have a date? As if,” Poe laughed and walked away. “Like anyone would go on a date with that asshole.”

“Well then, have fun on your date. I hope it goes well,” Rey smiled at him with her impossibly white teeth. He picked up his coffee mug and sipped it.

“I’m going to. Enjoy your date as well.” He said, putting down his mug.

Rey smiled at him, and he tried to keep his eyes on his computer screen. He never considered himself to be “good” with women, finding himself more inclined to online dating which led him to the date he had this Friday.

He had been searching through a forum about martial arts and the purposes behind it when he began to message a user who spoke about the spiritual part of it more than the physical techniques like most other users. He had reached out and found himself falling for ‘jakkusfinest.’ After talking for a few months, he had found out that her real name was Rey, which reminded him of Miss Palpatine, but he forced himself to keep them separate in his brain. 

Rey Palpatine, though also in the martial arts, was the cute, innocent girl from the office who hung out with the asshole Poe Dameron and his less annoying friend Finn. She probably only had sex with people who she was in long term relationships with and she was convinced she was going to marry. She was everything good in the world, and too good for him.

Rey ‘jakkusfinest’ was the flirty girl who just happened to be interested in martial arts and conveniently lived near him. They had had many different conversations about different types and people to have sex with. He knew she was hot from the pictures she sent, but she never showed her face. He had asked her for a picture of her face, but she had laughed and said that he’d have to wait. She sent a lot of other photos that kept him company in the late evenings. 

They had finally decided to meet up and officially go on a date, though they both fully expected to do a bit more that night. It had taken a while for him to work up the courage to ask her to go somewhere with him, but he had finally said fuck it. He had waited a long time to be with her, trying not to fuck anything up, but he had been getting impatient. 

They had texted nearly everyday and called each other most nights, but he still couldn’t get Miss Palpatine out of his mind. She was a dream, but at the same time, so was ‘jakkusfinest.’ He just hopes that Rey won’t see him and decide he isn’t good enough for her, especially since he knows he isn’t.

His phone lit up from a text from Rey.

‘I can’t wait to see you Friday! I just have to find someone to take my shift.’ It read. Ben almost laughed at the coincidence.

‘I literally just had one of my coworkers asking to take her shift for Friday night.’ He sent back and turned back to his computer.

‘LMAO I JUST ASKED MY COWORKER AND HE SAID NO’ She texted. He chuckled.

‘That’s hilarious. I have to get back to work, see you later.’ He chuckled and set down his phone.

His eyes widened at the coincidence. There was no way that Rey was Miss Palpatine, right? He was probably just overthinking things.

~~~~

Rey looked down at her phone to check the time. 6:47, damn. She was supposed to meet the mysterious Ben or ‘KyloRenInTheFlesh’ at seven across the town. She took out her phone and sent a quick text to tell him she’s going to be late. 

She had been held late after work convincing Finn to take her shift and just go to Rose’s house after his shift rather than going straight home. They had been together for three years and she really wanted to go on this date.

She finished putting on her light mascara and put on her small, black dress with short black heels. They were only going to Olive Garden, but she had no clue what he was wearing so she figured that it wouldn’t be too much if she did light makeup. 

She grabbed her bag and her keys as she ran out the door, not wanting to be any later than she was already going to be. She hated being late, but she still wondered if this was the right thing. She almost fell as if she was wronging Ben with how much she had been lusting over her coworker, Ben Solo. 

It almost hurt when he said that he was also going on a date that night. She didn’t know why because she was going on one too, but she still wanted it to be her. She wanted to be the one that he took out to eat and that he took home after the date. She wanted it to be her hips that he would grab and pound himself into and would slowly but roughly bring her to climax as she traced his chest and abs with her fingernails on his back, leaving her own red marks behind. She wanted him to suck her chest and leave marks that would last days and she wanted to be the one on her knees in front of him bringing him pleasure with her mouth and her hands. But she wasn’t and she never would be and she knew that. He was out of her league and he would probably laugh at her for spending hours scrolling through websites until she found someone to talk about what martial arts meant to her and how it had changed her life. 

‘KyloRenInTheFlesh’ had understood her thoughts and feelings towards her obsession because he shared them. They had spent countless hours talking about the best way to memorize a form and why forms were so important to their training. Not to mention all the shirtless pictures he had sent, showing his quite marvelous chest. He never included his face, but she figured it was fair. She never sent a picture of hers. 

Thinking about it, it probably wasn’t the best idea to go on a date with someone she had never seen the face of and would never be able to recognize in a line up. Either way, she was still going on.

‘Just text me when you get here, I got a table under the name of Solo.’ She looked at her phone as it lit up as she waited at a red light. Weird. He’s not Ben Solo, right? No, there’s no way.

Ben Solo was the hot guy at her work that she had been fantasizing over for years and filled her mind at night before she went to sleep. Ben Solo was the guy that didn’t talk to many people, but had the sexy, deep voice and full lips. She had never held a long conversation with him, but she had read his work. His mind was incredible.

Ben ‘KyloRenInTheFlesh’ was the sexy, flirty guy who had an eight pack and was shredded. He talked about his workout routine and send her pictures which led her to be knuckle deep into herself in the shower. His mind was also incredible, but it was different. He had so much passion when he wrote about martial arts, which she shared in his enthusiasm. She still hoped that his passion for his lifestyle was transferrable to the bedroom.

She walked into the restaurant and turned to the waiter.

“Hey, I think I’m supposed to be in a table for ‘Solo,’” She said awkwardly.

The waiter smiled at her.

“Just this way, ma’am.” Rey followed her until she saw where he was headed and who was at the table.

“Umm, sir, there must be a mistake. Is there another table for Solo?” She asked, staring at the table which was filled by the one and only Ben Solo.

“No ma’am, there’s only one.” Rey gaped at him. She pulled out her phone and made sure she was at the right place. 

“Are you one hundred percent sure? Because there’s no way that’s Ben,” Rey pulled on her dress awkwardly, trying to avoid what was going on in her mind.

“Yes ma’am, there’s not a mistake. You’re here for the table ‘Solo,’ correct?” The waiter tried to hide her impatience for the customer.

“Alright then,” Rey breathed in slowly, thinking of what to do.

~~~

Ben looked down at his watch, wondering how late she was going to be. He sighed and pulled out his phone about to send a text when the booth in front of him was suddenly filled.

He looked up to find Rey Palpatine sitting in front of him. 

“You’re here too?” He asked simply. She bit her lip and stared at him, but then pulled out her phone and logged onto an app. She slid her phone slowly across the table after she clicked on a profile. 

“Is this you?” She asked tentatively.

Ben’s face drained of all color when he saw his profile. He cleared his throat and forced a nod. 

He looked up and made eye contact with her. She bit her lip and breathed out slowly. 

“Ok,” She said quietly, her mind filled with thought. “Let’s go.” 

“Excuse me?” He asked, not knowing what else to say. 

“Let’s get out of here,” She said again, looking him over. He caught the hint and almost jumped out of the seat. 

“My place?” He choked out.

“Sure, why not,” She held back a chuckle, thinking of all the daydreams she had had where he would say those two words.

“We can take my car if you want.” He said.

“I don’t want to leave my car here, so I’ll just follow behind you. You have a place for two cars, right?” She said.

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded. 

“Ok then, I’m going to go get my car. Can you text me your address?” He pulled out his phone immediately and sent her the text. 

“Thanks,” she nodded.

~~~

Rey punched in the address and set her phone on her dash, her heart and mind in a race to see who’s the fastest at killing her. 

This couldn’t be happening. She could not be in anyway about to go to the guy’s house who she had been dreaming of for years. There was no way he was the same guy she had been talking to for months. There was no fucking way. 

She pulled into the driveway of his extremely nice house. She had forgotten that he had gotten a large inheritance when his father passed away from cancer two years back. It was nice to see what he had done with it.

She awkwardly left the car and followed him into his house. It was incredibly beautiful. 

He walked into his living room.

“So, I guess,” He didn’t know what to say.

“Ben-“

“Rey-“ 

“I swear I didn’t know it was you. I’m sorry to put you into this position, I really didn’t know,” She said as she tried to justify herself. Part of her was incredibly happy about this, but she knew that he didn’t want her.

“I’m happy it’s you.” He said simply. Rey made eye contact with him. His eyes showed honesty and sincerity. She licked her lips.

“So am I.” She smiled at him as his face lit up. She walked over to him and slowly lifted herself to peck his lips. He didn’t make a move so she stepped back.

He bit his lip, thinking for a second if this was smart. He then grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and pushed his lips onto hers. She reacted instantly, reaching up to grab his hair. 

He smiled into the kiss and his hands grabbed her hips and lifted her up, pushing his tongue into her mouth at the same time. Their tongues danced with each other and she pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from the kiss and began to trace her jaw and down her neck with kisses. He quickly captured her lips again. He let her lips go and whispered into her ear if she wanted to take this to the bedroom.

“Hell yes.” She smiled and pushed their lips together again, exploring his mouth with her tongue. 

He threw her onto the bed and crawled over her, pulling up her dress slowly.

Oh hell no. You don’t get to top. She thought as she flipped them over and pulled off her easily. It was a looser dress, designed for the purpose of getting it off fast. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled up. He let her take it off. 

They both took a moment to admire the others body. The outline of each of their abs were prominent, and Rey’s breasts were toned and beautiful. 

Rey jumped down and attacked his chest, licking and sucking her way down his chest until she got to the v. She looked up at his face, clearly turned on, and then to the large bulge in the front of his pants. She slowly lowered her head to kiss his bulge, and he flipped them.

He quickly took off her bra and threw it onto the ground, admiring her breasts in all their glory. He began to play with the nubs, his mouth on one and his hand on the other. 

Rey moaned and flipped them over. She immediately began to grind on his near rock hard erection. She wanted all of him. 

Ben moaned.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted this,” He said before sucking on her neck, trying to leave bruises for the world to see the next day.

“I’ve been waiting just as long, I assure you,” She said as she pushed down his pants. He slithered his body so she could pull them all the way down. She stared at his silk, black boxers for a moment before glancing back up to his face. 

“You’re sure you want this?” She said quietly, hoping that his next words would not be a rejection.

“Rey, I want this,” He licked his lips. She smirked at him and began to mouth at his caged cock. His breathe grew heavy.

Her core began to grow wet and soak her underwear as she heard the sounds coming from the man from her fantasies. 

He grabbed her head gently with his hand and slowly lifted it out of the way as she pulled off his boxers. 

Rey smiled at him and took his cock in her mouth. Ben knew Rey had grown up in a desert, but he didn’t realize that it taught her to suck as if she was dying of thirst. 

She slowly brought him to climax but he stopped her before he could climax. 

“Let me do something for you first,” He spoke softly and gently pushed her over so that he could top her. He brought his mouth down to her pussy and slowly slid down her wet panties.

He brought his lips to her clitoris and slowly circled his tongue around it, causing her to moan. He smiled into it as he began to trace his calloused fingers gently over her inner thighs. He could feel her clench.

Ben never believed in a God, finding himself more inclined to believe in someone who did their work on Earth, but he would be damned if anyone said that heaven was not between this woman’s legs.

The man licked his way from Miss Palpatine’s clitoris to her hole and slowly pressed his tongue into her. Her body clenched around his tongue and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like for her to climax with his cock inside of her. 

Rey, while gladly enjoying the pleasure she was receiving, didn’t find it fair that he was being left on his own. She took her fingers and placed them around his massive cock, and began to press long strokes into him. He moaned into her cunt, and viciously attacked it with his tongue even more. 

He removed his tongue and took two fingers and slowly spread her out with them. He found a rhythm in sync with her strokes on his cock. 

She gasped as he brought her to climax at the same time that she brought him. They turned to look at each other, both gasping as they came down from their high.

Rey laughed. 

“That was a bit premature, wasn’t it?” 

Ben chuckled.

“The night’s not over yet.”

“You have the rubber?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
